


Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Olivia Benson

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rooftop Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry and Olivia have a scandalous rooftop meeting.  First posted on my blog on April 4th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Olivia Benson
Series: Breeding Ground [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 15





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Olivia Benson

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on April 4th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Olivia Benson(Olivia Benson from Law and Order-Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive Smut)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Harry waited on the rooftop, the agreed upon meeting place. Olivia Benson arrived, looking as lovely as ever, and Harry saw she came up to the rooftop wearing a long coat, boats, and a look as if she had been sizing up Harry like he was a particularly juicy steak.  
  
“You wanted to see me, boss?” Harry asked.  
  
Olivia just shook her head. Harry always made light of her authority, even though Harry was more of a consultant for the department, of very specialized crimes, where the motives and criminals could not be caught by conventional police work. And yet, Harry somehow nailed them, even though their methods and motives could not be explained by science and thus Olivia questioned everything.  
  
“You put a very dangerous murderer behind bars,” Olivia said. “While saving me from being his thirteenth victim.”  
  
“You didn’t need much saving,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, regardless, we couldn’t have done it without your help,” Olivia said. “And I called you up here to give you something that was long overdue.”  
  
Liv wrapped her arms around Harry and attacked him with an extremely passionate kiss. Oh, Olivia worked her tongue deep into Harry’s mouth, trying to make passionate love with her tonsils. Harry put his hands on her backside and squeezed it through the kiss.  
  
“I’ve been denying what is in front of my face this entire time,” Liv said with a squeeze of his crotch. “No longer.”  
  
Liv took Harry’s pants off and fished his cock out of his pants. She looked at the stiff and erect member, with lust dancing in her eyes. The older woman moved down and prepared to take the younger man’s balls into her mouth, sucking on them extremely hard.  
  
Olivia Benson sucked on Harry’s balls while giving him a very pleasurable handjob. The moment she finished, Olivia worked her tongue down the base, all the way up to the shaft, and met his head with her lips. Liv’s rosy red lips pushed around the tip of Harry’s hard cock, like it was greeting an old friend.  
  
“I always thought you would be good with your mouth.”  
  
Liv took that as a compliment, she prided herself on being very damn good at what she did. And what she did not was pleasure her favorite consultant, rewarding him for a job well done. Olivia enjoying having cock in her mouth, and enjoyed having this cock even more than any.  
  
She released Harry’s manhood from her prison.  
  
“Time for you to see what’s under my coat,” Olivia said. “I know sometimes your eyes drift to certain places, and….I won’t deny it...I want you to bend me over the desk.”  
  
Olivia ground her sexy ass against Harry’s hard cock.  
  
“Or push me against the wall,” she said with several kisses lined up against his jaw. “Or….”  
  
Harry tore the coat away from her. Olivia wore some very slinky green lingerie, the strips of fabric just barely covering her. Showing her tight abs, ass, and long legs off quite nicely, with matching stockings and a garter belt. For a woman her age, Olivia Benson put many much younger women to shame.  
  
“How badly do you want me?”  
  
Liv dragged his length down her taut stomach and touched the head to the belly button to tease them both. Harry slipped his hand down onto her and grabbed her ass, smiling.  
  
“How would people like it if you were a cougar who hunted down younger men?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, how do you like it?” Liv asked him.  
  
Harry parted Liv’s undergarments and found her wet pussy. The strands of hair covering it, made Olivia Benson’s warm hole just stand out. He pulled down the bottom as well and Olivia’s heavy bosom, pushed into his face. Hadrian sucked the sexy older woman, with Olivia moaning as Harry worked his hands all over her body.  
  
“Such a giving man,” Liv said. “Do you want Mommy to make you feel good now?”  
  
His cock twitched against her leg. Olivia smiled, and wrapped her arms around Harry, pressing herself deep against his body. The two came close to joining each other, Harry very nearly sliding into Olivia from this angle. The first inch of his cock, came close to hitting her warm inner lips and burying inside of her hole.  
  
“I like this, a lot for the record,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, I know what young men like,” Olivia said. “And now, I’m going to blow your mind.”  
  
Harry sat on the edge of the building, a very dangerous spot for them to be in. Although, more for Olivia to Harry.  
  
“You trust me.”  
  
“If I trust you enough to put your cock in me, I trust you enough to keep us both from falling,” Olivia said as she pushed her breasts into Harry’s face and he sucked on it. “That’s it...they belong to you tonight...they are what you want...my breasts...my ass...my legs...everything.”  
  
The heat of Harry’s hands, cupping onto Olivia’s backside, only increased. He pushed, a little bit deeper inside of her warm pussy. Olivia took Harry inside of her. The length split Liv in half and she moaned, caressing Harry’s arms and shoulders, breaking her down in pleasure.  
  
“You’re so big,” Liv said. “How do you not break those little girls and spoil them for life with this big things?”  
  
Even Olivia, as an older, strong, and more mature woman, could barely handle the length burying inside of her. Yet, she gave it the old college try, sinking up and driving down. The depths of which Olivia pushed into Harry, grew the faster she bounced up and down on him.  
  
“Take me...like you mean it, baby,” Olivia moaned out loud. “Oooh, that’s it….suck on my tits! Make me feel so good...make me feel so alive!”  
  
Harry, pressing his hands down onto her, rocked deep into Olivia’s body. The tightening of her loins around him sent Harry just a little bit closer to the edge. Those stocking clad legs wrapping around Harry demanded attention. He created an invisible barrier, preventing them from going over the edge.  
  
Just so Harry could focus his attention on Olivia’s legs and get her crying out for more. Harry, pressing down onto her body, made Olivia cry out constantly.  
  
Olivia lived dangerously, and bounced up and down on Harry as they teetered on the edge of the rooftop. The adrenaline spreading through her body, and making her even more horny. Olivia could jam her pussy down on a steel bar with how wet Harry made her.  
  
And Liv could not really be uncertain that was what was going inside of her. Harry’s hands, all over her body, sent Liv over the top. She thanked herself for insane cardio routines, because Olivia Benson found it very likely she would have been burned out a long time ago. Because, Harry did not hold back, and Liv owed him to him to hold on.  
  
The tightening of his cock around her.  
  
“That’s what a real woman feels like, wrapped around your big cock,” Liv said.  
  
“And this is what a real man feels like, ramming into her slutty pussy.”  
  
Harry clung on, gaining so much momentum it had almost been insane. The sorcerer rocked deep inside of her, sending pleasure just cascading down her from head to toe. Harry knew all of the right buttons to push and he learned just what Liv liked. And what she liked was being dominated, being forced to ride a man.  
  
A slap on Liv’s tight ass encouraged her. Harry tilted her neck back and sucked on it hard. A mark would have been left on Liv’s neck, not that she minded.  
  
“Maybe you should save me more often.”  
  
“Well, I don’t have to save you for us to do this,” Harry said.  
  
Liv agreed, although her words turned into a garbling moan. She almost had a start when Harry tipped over the ledge. But, then he pushed back and buried face down into Liv’s generous chest as if nothing whatsoever happened. Harry danced all the way down on her body, until finally sending Liv straight to the tipping point of pleasure.  
  
Again and again, Harry buried into Liv’s body. She held on for a long time and surely, this woman was a wildcat, that Harry would have to take into his bed, both literally and figuratively again. Her nails, grabbing onto Harry’s bicep, encouraged him to go forward.  
  
“I want you...to finish,” Liv said.  
  
Harry allowed Liv’s orgasm to ride out, before one of his own came just flowing out.  
  
Finally, Harry gifted Liv with a large cream pie, splashing into her. Liv made sure to clutch onto him, draining his balls of everything she thought Harry had.  
  
Liv would be walking a bit funny, but she did not regret it at all. Her lingerie had been slightly in tatters, but to be honest, that was just the price for getting good loving.  
  
“Knock it off my next bill,” Harry told her.  
  
“Fair enough,” Liv said. “So, my place for coffee?”  
  
“Yes, coffee,” Harry said with a smile.  
  
“And for the record, I like lots of sugar in my coffee...with plenty of cream,” Liv added with a sultry tone.  
 **End.**


End file.
